


For your entertainment

by Liquoriceowl



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bruises, Hair-pulling, M/M, Scratching, Voyeurism, just rough treatment basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquoriceowl/pseuds/Liquoriceowl
Summary: Julian's expectations of a masquerade were of different nature than what really happened that evening.





	For your entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I might have been tipsy while I wrote this   
> I read over it, but there are probably still some mistakes

Masquerades are stressful, because there wasn't only fancy clothing, tons of delicious food, and loud music for the guests to enjoy amd dance to, no. There was also loads of exquisite alcohol and Julian has had too much. The event had started hours ago and the guests and friends of the count drank a lot and of course wanted to talk to Julian in high numbers, interested in what exactly he was doing, offering him more and more drinks. Therefore Julian grew more and more intoxicated the more glasses were slid into his hand, attempting to elobarate his work to their understanding. 

By now, Julian was exhausted, trying to act his usual self, graciously tumbling down into the garden, where just a few individuals had decided to have their private conversations. He slumped against the fountain, the music distant as he closed his eyes to find some rest and hopefully get rid of the headache. For a while he was just breathing, taking in lungs full of fresh air to calm himself. Soon he fell asleep though. 

His nap didn't last as long as he had intended it to, or did it? He didn't know how long he had been out, but he suddenly jolted awake feeling as if he had fallen into the fountain. When he opened his eyes, curious to find out what had just transpired, his view fell upon Count Lucio, holding an empty wine glass. Julian guessed water had been in there previously serving for the purpose of ripping him out of his slumber. 

"Couldn't have been a friendlier way to wake me, my Lord.", he mumbled, undermining the sarcasm in his voice but failing, obviously, because Lucio ground his boot into his shoulder, pinning him against the brick wall of the fountain. Julian grunted. His body had already felt uncomfy in his position, but Lucio's „friendly entrance“ added to the discomfort. 

"Not that I know of. But I'd know a couple of ways that could be worse, Jules."   
The Count was smiling, his gaze showing vicious intentions as he stared down at the doctor. Julian could tell he also had his fair share of alcohol, but the Count could hold more than him, or.. was it his pride holding him up, so he wouldn't emberass himself looking like a drunkard? 

"Now, why did you leave the party without alerting me?", he asked leaning in, his clawed hand brazed on the edge of the fountain, right next to Julians head, like a threat. 

The auburn haired doctor huffed a quiet laugh. 

"I didn't know I was supposed to."   
He met the dark stare with a mischievous look on his face, searching Lucio's for any sign of why he had followed him outside, when there was a whole room for of people who hungered for his attention like pigs for their food. 

"I want to know where you are, always.", he started, his heel disappearing from Julians shoulder, leaving a dirty mark on Julian's black outfit, to take a spot on his thigh. Was Julian a foot rest? 

"I've become extremely bored of my guests and I'd like some..."   
He leaned in to breathe hot into Julian's ear, making him shiver.   
"..suitable entertainment." 

Julian shifted barely since the count was keeping him pinned, as he came to understand Lucio's intention. 

"I'm not sure if I meet your expectations of "entertainment".", Julian got out, his throat dry at the images flooding his mind, ranging from lewd to violent and a mix inbetween. 

The count chuckled deeply, withdrawing his clawed hand from the cold bricks to tilt the other's chin up, forcing him meet his eyes with his own. 

"I'll make sure, you're meeting them." 

Lucio grabbed him roughly by his dress shirt, tearing it in the process, to hoist him up and push him against the bricks from anew, before latching his lips onto Julian's. The kiss felt more like a bite, but the possessive roaming of Lucio's tongue softened it, Julian practically melting in his caged position. But he kept his attention on the blond, since he could get harsh any second. 

Julian's open shirt made it easily accessible for the count to scratch the tips of his clawed prosthetic down the porcelain skin, starting from his neck where his pulse commenced beating faster and faster, to the sensitive spots on his stomache. 

The sensation hurt, but Julian moved against it, arching his back, desiring the pain not like many others would. Lucio detached himself from Julian's lips, starting to mark his neck in purple bruises, which would later serve as proof to whom he belonged to. And yet, nobody would be able to guess it was the Count's doing. 

Lucio's hand grabbed a fistful of Julian's curls, tugging his head back without warning so he could lick the sensitive spots under his jaw, simultaneously grinding his leg up between Julian's, a soft moan escaping the man. Lucio was pleased to hear it and smirked against his neck, making sure Julian could feel it.

Julian's hands grabbed tight onto the fountain edge, as he was unable to tell if his legs would work without any leverage. The Count hummed against him, enjoying the small gasps Julian let out as the grinding grew more honest with each drag of his knee. 

"L..Lucio. are you sure we should be doing this..h.here?", Julian got out and the one spoken to, apparently did not like hearing him talk this instant, as Julian felt the claws dig into his sides, making him bleed with no doubt. It send jolts of excitement up his spine. 

"You are not in any position to tell me what to do, Jules. Oh, and who said you could call me by my first name?", he hissed, yanking his head forwards again to inspect his flushed face. Lucio looked dangerous, ready to devour Julian, but it only turned him on more. He didn't realise he was licking his lips, until the Count's eyes fell upon them, only to shoot back up with a challenging glare. 

"Aw, are we eager?", Lucio's eyes darkened a tad, as the prosthetic moved to his neck, squeezing slightly, careful not to push the pointed ends into his neck. He wanted the doctor alive after all. Lucio couldn't have felt the pulse under his grasp, but nonetheless Julian believed he did, his smirk growing the more pressure he applied. 

The doctor started longing for air, filling his lungs with sharp intakes of air.   
If the alcohol wasn't enough to make his head spin, this was certainly it. He observed white noise blooming in his vision, the count behind it, smiling dangerously. 

Julian let out a choking noise, grabbing the Count's arm, signalizing him to cease the asphyxiation before he would pass out, but Lucio didn't budge. 

Julian's ears registered words underneath the throbbing of his pulse in his skull.  
"How cute.", he picked up before he shut his eyes, drifiting off. In that exact moment Lucio let him go entirely, taking a step back as Julian slumped forward, gasping and coughing for air. 

Lucio silently observed as Julian reclaimed air, his consciousness returning, until he decided it was sufficient. 

The doctor was still dizzy, visible bruises decorating his aching throat, as Lucio once again took a hold of his hair, making him look upwards.   
He felt accomplished at the desperate, yet angry look in Julian's eye. 

"We're not done yet, pretty boy." 

Julian bit his lips as his teary gaze met the tent in Lucio's pants. It's a known fact that Lucio was a sadist, and this was just one proof of it.

"I'm honored..", Julian rasped out, trying to find his voice. Lucio raised his eyebrow in question.   
"... honored to know you get off this much from torturing me."  
Julian found the nerve to smile again, provocating the Count into what would cause him more abuse to his body, but he couldn't deny he liked it. 

"Tsk. Get on with it, before I'm letting it out otherwise."

Julian obliged, fumbling with Lucio's pants to free his half-hard dick, wasting to time to get on with his task. He started with a long stripe of his tongue along the back of it, enjoying the way Lucio attempted to hold his composure at all cost, despite his member twitching at the attention. 

The doctor ignored the salty taste as he tongued the slit, toying with the head before he pulled back only to dive back in and take a mouthful of it in, spreading spit all over as he sucked and hollowed his cheeks. 

Lucio's breathing became less steady, similar to his patience. He let Julian do what he pleased for a few minutes, but he grew bored of the light treatment soon, using the grip on his hair to push him down on his cock. 

Julian knew this would happen sooner or later, having a hard time not choking, as Lucio started fucking his mouth. First slowly, showing at least some mercy to Julian so he could adjust, then faster, forgetting to care for the doctor's wellbeing, or rather his throat. 

Julian knew it was no option to hold onto the count for leverage so he kept his hands down in his lap, next to his own erection as spit ran down his chin, his jaw hurting. He wouldn't be allowed to touch himself either, but he was contemplating, curious to see what punishment Lucio would think of. Soon Julian couldn't help himself anymore, one of his hands moving to palm himself. He moaned out loud, sending vibrations through Lucio's dick, earning a groan and a muffled “Fuck...Jules..“ 

He was close, this much could Julian tell, from the thrusts getting sloppier, but so was he. His pants felt tighter the more he touched himself, his eyes shutting at the feeling. Lucio came suddenly, filling Julian's mouth instead of his throat thankfully, throwing his head back. He didn't take long to remove himself from Julian, cautious of the fact that there are still people beside them in the garden, that could see them anytime, if they have not already. 

"Swallow." he commanded, his voice ragged, as he fixed his clothes, making it seem as if nothing transpired. 

Julian on the other hand, looked fucked, literally. 

His already messy hair looked like it hadn't been touched by a comb in months, bruises covered his whole upper body, his lips were swollen and down lower, he was still hard. 

He swallowed obidiently, shuddering at the unpleasant taste. The situation was not concluded though, Lucio finding a final interest in Julian's little problem. 

"My, oh my. Look who enjoyed this.", he said, once again placing his boot at an inconvenient spot, right between Julian's legs, a mere inch in front of his erection. 

Julian wiped his mouth with his sleeve.   
"Why, of course. You always bring joy to my life, my lord.", he answered, taking fun in the way Lucio's face turned into an annoyed pout at the obvious insult. 

He pressed his boot against Julian's erection, making him groan. The pressure was just enough to be pleasurable without being painful and Julian couldn't help himself but press his hips into it. Lucio let him, smirking at the look on Julian's face, as he brought himself over the edge in such a degrading manner. 

Julian leaned his head back against the bricks, calming his breath once again as he came down from his orgasm, which he should have felt more shameful for, but he secretly enjoyed the degrading treatment. 

"You're amusing me doctor. This was just the entertainment I have been looking for." 

"Always at your service."


End file.
